


A Burning World

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Global Warming, I hate myself, frozen, i don't even like frozen, i hate this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Olaf walks through a world of fire.





	

   He walks.

  
   What else is there to do these days? After everyone else had left him alone in this world, he didn't, and still doesn't know what to do with himself. See, Elsa had a gift. One of ice and infinite cold. One that, since the day Elsa made Olaf his own snow storm, would never die.

  
   At first, he was happy as can be, skipping around during all the months of the year. Spending time with Anna and Kristof, and Elsa in her castle. He gave lots of hugs, and he was happy! His personal winter only sustained his life, and nothing more. Well, in hot weather it left puddles everywhere but that didn't matter. He could finally LIVE. Live throughout an entire year!

  
   Except the years started to change.

   One month in particular started to grow longer in proportion to the rest. Summer's beautiful days of lying in the sand and drinking cold drinks paved way to days where you could only go outside to buy essentials, and even then you had to make it quick. Winter grew shorter every year, and Olaf was so happy! More time in the sun, more letting off steam, more of everything he could ask for. But he noticed it didn't excite his friends. It worried them.

  
   "Global warming." He heard those words first when Queen Elsa had been addressing the town at a gathering of the citizens. She had tried to stop it, Olaf knew. He didn't really know why they were trying to stop it, until one day, his personal cold bubble wasn't cold enough.

  
   "Oh! Uh, Queen Elsa? Elsaaaa I thhhhink we haaave a probleeemmmm" He said, as his face started to melt. Thankfully, he and Elsa had been in the same room, and she strengthened her magic. Sticking her tongue out in focus, she directed her powers to help Olaf out.

  
   "There. That should fix that problem for a long time."

  
   It has been a long, long time.

  
   Olaf watched as the summers turned to fire that no one could bear, and watched as Elsa directed all her strength in constructing a barricade of coldness for her town. It lasted for two and a half years, until she couldn't do it anymore.

  
   He couldn't give Elsa warm hugs anymore.

  
   The rest of the town moved north, where it was rumoured to be much more cold, and he followed Anna and Kristoff there. But it kept getting warmer, and soon there was no more north to travel.

  
   One day, Anna took Olaf aside. His snowflakes were a blessing on her skin. Sweating, she told him to go.

  
   "Go? Go where? I can't go anywhere without my bestest friends! I'd be lonely... and sad... and I wouldn't see you lovely people everyday!"

  
   Anna knew the fate of the human race. She didn't want Olaf to see that, to see people burning up and dying crisp. So she sent him on a journey. A journey to find a place humans could live in comfort.

  
   Olaf has been walking for what feels like years (it has been).  
He's forgetting the faces of his friends. He doesn't even know what he's doing out here, in a desert of flames. He just wants to find summer again, a beautiful place where everyone can be happy and care free...

  
   He feels warmth.

  
   Now he feels heat.

  
   A drop of water falls from his forhead onto his carrot nose.

  
   "Oh. It seems I'm melting."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha suckers u thot this would b serious or something I just rlly hate everything


End file.
